An American Dream
by Nightwriter2000
Summary: Harry had always thought that there was something missing in his life, but then suddenly there is a new girl at Hogwarts.... will it fill the hole in harry's heart? Now guys im new at this so chapter one is really all the chapters... ill do better in the


Author's notes: I dont own Harry potter or any of the characters... ok... that about does it... i will update soon! thanks! R&R thanks!kk

An American Dream

Chapter 1: Unwanted Thoughts

The stars twinkled brightly, as if winking at him. He never had doubted the fact that he was alone. Yes he didn't have parents. Yes he had no one else in the world to care for him like a father. Sirius was dead. James was dead, even his mother who could take just as good a care as any father could was dead. Yes I do have the Weasleys but they aren't the same as actual parents Harry thought. Is it wrong to think that though. They have taken me in for the rest of the year and I can't even think of them as being sort of close to parents. I do love them, I do think of them as family. I just want my parents. My parents. Harry rolled to his side on to the wet grass of the quidditch pitch, starting to play with a blade of grass as a silent tear fell from his eye. He was thinking of his mother. He could remember the song that she was singing to him that horrible night. It always haunts his dreams

Sleep now My baby  
I will love you till I die,  
Never away you'll be from my eye,  
I don't know how but you've saved me,  
My little green eyed baby.

Harry started to cry when he recalled the soothing tune. He had stopped when he heard the quick beep from his watch. 11:00pm, I should probably go. Goodnight mum. Dad. Harry thought pleasantly.  
Harry folded up the invisibility cloak when he reached his dorm. "Harry where have you been?" Ron had making Harry jump.  
"Oh Ron, you scared me. I was just outside for a minute. I wanted to look at the stars."  
"Had the dream again eh?"  
"Yea, I just can't get it out of my head."  
"Don't worry mate, if you just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."  
"I hope so. G'night Ron."  
"Night Harry." Ron said laying back down in his bed. Harry still didn't feel like sleep. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Something was missing in his life. Maybe it was the dream still plaguing him? Yea Harry thought. It must be. He took off his glasses and pulled the sheets over him. Maybe Ron's right. Ill feel better in the morning. Was Harry's last thought before he fell asleep.

Chapter 2: A New Student

Then Next day Harry found the Great Hall in an uproar. All he wanted to do was have a peaceful breakfast, no Malfoy, No interruption, nothing. Just Ron, Hermione, and him. "Did you hear about the new girl from America?" Said Seamus to Neville.  
"No, who is she?""No one knows. Lets just hope she is a Gryfindore."  
"Hey Ron, what's all this about a new girl?" Asked Harry when he sat down.  
"No one knows." Said Hermione.  
"Thank you Hermione for talking for me like you always do." Ron said with a mouth full of food.  
"Well naturally I took the liberty of talking for you because otherwise Harry would be covered in eggs when you were done."  
"Its ok Hermione, I don't mind, just as long as I got an answer." Harry said, "But really have any of you seen a new girl?"  
"Nope" Ron said shoveling another heap of eggs in his mouth.  
"Well Ron, I was going to get the team together for a meeting about the game next week, but seeing as all of Hogwarts is infatuated with this new... angel" Harry mumbled as he saw the new girl. An American girl. Blonde hair, with a few streaks of red and brown in it. Harry's jaw dropped down to the floor. She wasn't wearing the regular Hogwarts' robes, but ripped jeans and a red tank top. "Hey um can you help me. Im trying to find the principal's office?"  
"Huh?" Harry said "Oh um, what?"  
"The dude in charge of your school?"  
"OH! Yea Dumbledore. Um I can take you to him if you want."  
"That would awesome. Thanks... what's your name?"  
"Harry... uh Potter... and yours?"  
"Elizabeth Craft. You can call me Lizzie if you like."  
"Oh Lizzie. Um this way." Harry said bidding her to follow him. As Harry and Lizzie left the great hall Hermione started to laugh. "What?" said Ron.  
"Was it just me or was Harry infatuated with her?"  
"I don't think infatuated, maybe intrigued but not infatuated."  
"Oh is Ron upset because Harry got a cute foreign girl."  
"NO! I actually have a girl here that I am infatuated with."  
"Oh? Who is it then."  
"Im not telling. You'll make fun of me."  
"Oh like id make fun of little Ronniekins. Come on you can tell me." Hermione asked now really interested.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Ill be taking her to the Ball on Christmas eve."  
"Oh you actually have a date in mind and not as a last resort? That's surprising."  
"Oh shut up, lets just go to class. We have our stupid OWL's tutoring and I actually intend to study this year."  
"Really, and not make me your immediate study partner," Hermione said laughing to herself. "Well I might just make you if you keep that attitude." Ron said Poking her in the stomach.  
"Ron lets just go to class." Hermione said grabbing her stomach.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected date (A few weeks later)

Harry and Lizzie became fast friends. Since she was admitted into the Gryfindore house the four spent a lot of time together (Harry, Lizzie, Ron, and Hermione). Harry could never take his eye off of Lizzie. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world. They were green, blue, brown... He couldn't place the color. It was as if they changed every few seconds. One day Hermione and Lizzie were having lunch in the great hall when Harry and Ron strolled up with their brooms shouldered, wearing their quidditch uniforms. "I didn't know they had quidditch here, that's slammin'! When's the next game." Lizzie said her eyes wide with excitement. "Well It was today, if we can find the rest of our team." Harry said looking a bit flustered. "Hermione, have you seen Ginny? Seamus? Neville? We're missing all of them."  
"I think they all went to the pitch to get warmed up."  
"Geez, thanks." Harry said. " Um Lizzie can I ask you a question?"  
"Yea sure." She had followed him out of the Great Hall into the entry hall. "What is Harry."  
"Well, Lizzie, I was just wondering, well the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend and. Well. If you wanted to, and its cool if you don't want to go with me, but will you be my date? We can go have tea, Or butter beer? Anything you want."  
"That's so sweet. Sure I'll be your date. But nothing cheesy ok, I hate lame dates. Ill take a butter beer over tea." She said laughing to herself.  
"Ok, cool, well I got to go, um" Harry said half stammering and half laughing. "Thanks," He said kissing her on the cheek. " Talk to you later." Harry said running towards the door yelling "YES"  
and jumping up and mounting his broom. "Well, if this is how he treats me before the date, I wonder how he is going to treat me during the date?" She said smiling to herself. She had never met another guy like him.  
When she went back and sat down in the great hall Hermione put her book down and noticed the smile on Lizzie's face. "What? What did Harry ask you?"  
"He asked me on a date!" she said laughing. Her eyes were changing color rapidly.  
"Wow how do your eyes change like that?"  
" Im a metamorphagus."

Chapter 4: Its nothing special

"Really! That's cool!" Hermione's eyes were wide with excitement. "Can you change at will? I only heard from another metamorphagus that you couldn't do major changes till your about 19."

"Well then I must be really advanced because I can do pretty much any change. Hair, eyes, face, body..."

"Really? Go on, show us then..." Hermione said with excitement in her voice.

"Ok... um what do you want me to change?"

"Um... well how bout change your hair to a spiky bubble gum pink with purple streaks, and change your face to professor Mcgonagle's face."

"Which one is that one again?"

"She is the transfiguration teacher. The older one with the emerald green robes."

"Gee make me old why don't ya..." Lizzy said laughing as she started to change. Her hair went from its long red and blonde length to a short buzz cut look. The pink color looked as if it bled through her hear. Then the purple streaks woven themselves in and out of strands of hair. Hermione started to cheer. Lizzie bowed "but im not finished yet." She said laughing, she looked hard at professor Mcgonagle and her face slowly started to quiver. Her nose started to take shape, then her eyes, and then the face... it was as if a video was being fast forwarded. When the change was complete Lizzie popped her neck and opened her eyes to reveal the sliver color of Professor Mcgonagle's eyes. Hermione clapped and cheered once more. "Why did you pop your neck, does it hurt to make changes like that?" Hermione asked looking confused, but when Lizzie spoke it wasn't the usual American accent. It was Professor Mcgonagle's voice! "No it doesn't hurt, it changes my voice to whom ever I am changing into." Lizzie said. She noticed that professor Mcgonagle was striding towards the door to the great hall. Lizzie quickly changed and sat down.

"Good morning Lizzie, I expect that the rest of the students in Gryfindore are treating you well?" Professor Mcgonagle said with a smile.

"Um yes Professor." Lizzie replied in a muffled voice, trying to pop her neck at the same time.

"Well that's wonderful, see you girls later in Transfiguration."

"Good bye professor." Hermione said trying to stifle her giggles.

"Shut up," Lizzie finally saying in a normal voice, "That could have gotten me sent to the man."

"Who?"

"The head honcho? The principal?"

"OH Dumbledore." Lizzie started to laugh as the two girls got up and started to walk towards the great hall doors.

"Well I think that your being a metamorphagus is cool."

"Its nothing special."

Chapter 5: The Quidditch Match

"HARRY DUCK!" Ron yelled pointing at Crab who was flying towards Harry with a bludger's bat raised. Crab swung and barley missed Harry's head. "Thanks Ron!" The crowd was cheering loudly for their houses. The slytherin team was behind only 20 points. _Where is that stupid snitch? _Harry thought to himself. Finally he found a little glint of gold sitting right above the announcers booth. "LETS GO!" Harry yelled at his firebolt making it zoom off. Malfoy had noticed Harry's sudden take off and followed in hot pursuit. They were weaving in and out of people, racing for the snitch. "Come on potter you know who is the better seeker."

"We'll find out when I catch the snitch all right Malfoy?" Harry said not even glancing over at Draco. Malfoy however didn't like this comment so he lifted his hand and knocked Harry off his broom. Harry fell into the lap of Dumbledore unconscious. Ron saw what had happened and yelled for a timeout. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Gryfindore team mates flew over to their captain. "What are we going to do now? We can't play without a seeker." Ginny said with a discouraged look upon her face.

"Wait! Lizzie!" Ron said looking for her. He had found her and signaled for Lizzie to come over. "Lizzie have you ever played quidditch before?"

"Yea of course. Who hasn't?"

"What position?" Ron asked pleadingly.

" Seeker." She said a little confused. "Why?"

"Because Harry is a little indispose at the moment. Will you play? Please, we can't play without a seeker."

"Um sure but I cant play in these robes. I need something a little lighter."

" Just take off the cloak and play in your shirt and skirt."

"I guess so... ok lets do it... where is Harry's broom?"

"Right here." said Harry.

"Harry? Oh thank god your ok. Can you play mate?" Said Ron.

"No, Lizzie will have to." He said handing his broom over to Lizzie. "Take care of her will you. I like that broom a lot."

"No duh! I'd like it too." Lizzie said taking off her cloak. Harry never noticed before but she had a tattoo on her right arm. It was a golden snitch.

"Hey I never saw that... Never mind just go kick some butt out there."

"Lets do it!" She said mounting Harry's broom. She was off in less than a second and they all took their positions.

At the blow of the whistle they were all off. Ron blocking goal after goal. Lizzie frantically searching for the snitch. Malfoy right behind her. "Tell me, is that how you make your living? Always at the end of someone else?" Malfoy zoomed up next to her and elbowed her in the stomach. Lizzie pulled away and clutched her ribs. "Doosh bag!" Lizzie yelled. Suddenly she found a glint of gold. She zoomed off and stretched out her arm. She felt something cold slip into her hand and clasped it closed. She slowed down and held up the snitch. A roar of applause came from the crowd and a flood of students came running down to congratulate the team. They hoisted Lizzie up top their shoulders and they all retreated back to the common room for a celebration of the new found talent in the Gryfindore house.

Chapter 6: The date

For no particular reason Harry awoke early. Then he remembered his date with Lizzie. He hopped out of bed and rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Harry went to his trunk and pulled on a pair of jeans and his emerald green sweatshirt that Mrs. Weasleys had made him last Christmas. Slipping his wand in his jeans while he opened the door Harry tried to stifle a yawn. When he descended the stairs half way Harry found Lizzie sitting in front of the fire. "What are you doing up?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Oh no reason, just up." She said. Harry noticed that her hair was totally different and the tattoo was gone.

"Hey how'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Change your hair, and that tattoo is gone. How did you do that?"

"Oh!" Lizzie said half chuckling, " Im a Metamorphagus."

"That makes sense." Harry said feeling stupid. "Mind if I sit next to ya?"

"Not at all." She said scooting over a bit. "Im really excited about today."

"Me too. Although I must say im a bit nervous. The last date I had in hogsmeade didn't go to well. But she was kind of girly. She wanted to go to the tea house, and she didn't want to hang out with anyone I knew at all."

"Oh bummer. Well you don't have to be nervous around me. I like hanging with your friends."

"You sure? I mean you don't want it to be just us?"

"Well its only the first date Harry. And if I did want it to be just us then I would have said 'lets not go to hogsmeade. Lets stay here'. Ya know?"

"That makes sense." Harry said laughing to himself. "So you wouldn't want it just us?"

"Well I didn't say that. I was just making you more comfortable. Ya know?"

"Yea, well your giving me ideas for future dates." Harry said once again chuckling a little bit.

"You mean you would want to go out with me again?"

"Yea why wouldn't I? Your beautiful, fun, smart... you have so much to offer. I love that about you. Your always keeping up the conversation." Lizzie looked at Harry for a minute. Letting him ramble on about her, and then suddenly pulled him into a heart stopping kiss.

"Wow. That was unexpected."

"What, you didn't want it. Oh god. I knew I shouldn't have done it." Harry stopped her by kissing her softly.

"No I wanted it, and yes you should have." He said kissing her again. " You don't know how badly I've been wanting to do that."

"By the way your kissing me yea I can tell." Lizzie said panting a little. Harry pulled away and sat upright and pulling Lizzie onto his shoulder and lap. " Lets just stay here Harry."

"Ok. We can do that." Harry said kissing her forehead softly and they stayed there the rest of the day.

Chapter 7: Gossip

The day after the date Harry and Lizzie were seen holding hands in the halls and stealing kisses when they could.


End file.
